Youcha
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Hellipa |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ようちゃ |officialromajiname = Youcha |othernameinfo = |aka = Fate (former name) |dateofbirth = |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 10156971 |NNDuserpageID2 = 32718469 |NNDuserpageID2info = main |mylistID1 = 36421813 |mylist1info = new |mylistID2 = 20865450 |mylist2info = deleted |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co441600 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = sasisukuresu |partner = }} Youcha (ようちゃ), formerly known as Fate, is an who is known for his very enka-like voice that he often used in singing, but he can sing in a normal tone as seen in his cover of Galaxias! -GigaMix-. On June 30, 2012 he announced on Twitter that he retired from NND because he wanted to look for something new and fun. He deleted both Nico Nico Douga and Twitter accounts. However, he continued to uploads covers on his YouTube account. He created a new Twitter account as well. On March 21, 2013, he returned to NND, creating a new account and mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Fate) List of Covered Songs (Youcha) (2010.08.29) # "First Love" feat. Youcha and Sakuya (2010.10.03) # "Ao no Jumon" (2010.10.16) # "With You-Kimi to Itsumademo-" feat. Youcha and Evo (2010.11.12) # "Poncho" -Full ver.- feat. Youcha and YanagamoP (2010.12.21) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (The Day You Were Born) (2010.12.26) # "Cold Hand" (2011.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2011.02.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Toko no Mama ni" (2011.02.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Birthday" (2011.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Chisana Sono Te De" feat. Youcha, HanyCham★, and Waon (2011.04.14) # "Mr. Wonder" (2011.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Gift" (2011.06.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.07.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Mata Ashita" (2011.08.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Possibility" feat. Youcha and Mes (2011.09.03) # "Hanagumori" (2011.09.21) (Taken down on NND) # "PONPONPON" (2011.11.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Yume no Kakera" (2011.11.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Yume no Kakera" (2011.12.01) # "Itsuka no Merry Christmas" (B'z song) feat. Youcha and Ponzu (2011.12.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Jingle Bell" (2011.12.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara" (2011.12.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Kazetachinu Uta" (2012.02.18) (Taken down on NND) # "galaxias!" -GigaMix- (2012.02.20) # "Mikazuki" (Crescent Moon) (2012.04.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Mr. Wonder" -GigaMix- (2012.06.10) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2012.06.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Te wo Tsunagou" (2012.08.03) (YouTube only) # "LA・LA・LA LOVE SONG" (2012.10.19) # "Ring〜M&M〜" (2012.11.18) (YouTube only) # "miss you" (Original) feat. Youcha and Yami (2013.01.23) # "Yakusoku no Tobira" (2013.03.21) # "CHAIR FOR TWO" (2013.03.24) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2013.03.27) # "Hanagumori" (2013.03.28) # "Toki no Mama ni" (2013.04.06) # "Soko ni Sora ga Arukara" (2013.04.06) # "Hot Milk" (2013.04.17) # "Cold Hand" (2013.04.20) (YouTube only) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2013.04.20) # "Mata Ashita" (2013.04.22) (YouTube only)}} Discography Gallery Trivia * He likes cheesecake. * He likes Genie from Aladdin. * He is learning how to dance. External Links * Soundcloud * Twitter Category:Update NND links